Everytime we Touch
by Sasuke1Gaara93
Summary: Shikamaru has to tutor Ino but what will it lead to..ShikaXIno InoXKanku SasuXSaku


Okay, kinda bored so I decided to write a one-shot centred around the song 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada. You should listen to it when it gets to that part.

Pairings: InoxShika SasuxSaku InoxKanku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Everytime We Touch'.

However, I do own Kai. Go me.

Oh yeah, in this they are still ninja but they go to school and stuff. They're 17.

* * *

'Okay, you can go now. Ino, come get your iPod, Shikamaru, I want to have a talk about your grades.' 

'Hai sensai.' As the other teenagers left the room Ino made her way to the front.

'Okay Ino, this is the 15th time your iPod has been confiscated this month.'

'If you don't want me to have it then keep it, otherwise stop taking it in the first place!'

'If you're going to be rude then you can sit down there and….I dunno, do some homework or something.'

'But Kakashi-sensai!'

'No. Sit. Learn. Now, Shikamaru, you have an IQ of over 200 and yet you are barely getting Cs and Ds. You should be getting As and A+s…'

'Troublesome.'

'…which is why you'll be tutoring Ino, starting today.'

'WHAT?!'

'Ugh, troublesome.'

'Is that all you can say? Now, about this tutoring- I don't need a tutor. If anything I need a babysitt-' Ino clapped a hand over her mouth. 'N-n-nothing, nothing, it doesn't matter. Now, so, where will Shikamaru be tutoring me?'

'He will be coming to your house from 4-5 every Monday, Tuesday and Friday.'

'M-m-my house? No, he can't come to my house, it's just not possible.'

'It's all sorted, nothing can be changed now.'

'But you don't understand! HE can't come to MY house!'

'He has to, Ino.'

_Damn I can't go to his either, I have to pick him up,. _Ino thought while looking at her watch. 'HOLY CRAP! I really have to go! Just…come with me, I'll drop you at the bus stop and you can make your way to mine yourself-'

'Why?' Shikamaru interrupted.

'I have to do something first.' She glanced at her watch again. 'Shit! Kai, I'm coming.'

'Who's Kai?'

'You don't need to know, long story. Shit, I'm really late, come on.'

Ino dragged Shikamaru through the empty halls, still screaming and swearing.

'We're taking my car.' Ino stopped her ranting.

'Why? Mine's right there!' Shikamaru stopped as he saw the look in Ino's eyes. 'Okay, we can take your car.'

Ino ran toward her silver Aston Martin and threw open the door. 'Okay, now I will tell you once and once only where I live. You will let yourself in with this key,' Shikamaru took it from her 'you will sit on the couch and wait for me to come back. You will wait until I come to you, you will not look in any of the other rooms, you will not touch anything. Okay?'

'Okay.'

'Good.' Ino told him her address and let him out at the bus stop.

* * *

'Oh my God, I am so sorry I'm late! I had to talk to my teacher about something.' Ino said, picking up a small child. 

'Oh, it's okay, I don't mind. Kai is always a good boy for Auntie Temari, aren't you honey?' The little boy smiled brightly, showing all of his little teeth.

'Mummy here.' He stated.

'Yes honey, mummy's here and you have to go home now. Say bye to Uncle Gaara!'

'BYE PANDIE-BEAR!'

'Bye Kai. Ino, why do I let your child call me 'pandie-bear'? I am Kazekage, not 'pandie-bear'.'

'Because you love him and secretly you love it. Come on honey, gotta go home now. Say bye!'

'BYE!'

As Ino walked to the car she thought about Shikamaru, and she hoped she could trust him.

* * *

Shikamaru let himself into Ino's apartment and walked down the hallway to the sitting room. 

(5 minutes later)

Getting slightly bored, he started looking at the pictures on the wall. One of them was particularly interesting. It showed Ino holding a newborn baby while sitting next to a brown-haired man with purple face-paint. Wondering who the guy and the kid were, Shikamaru looked at the rest of the pictures. Most of them showed the same man with the kid at various sizes. Remembering what Ino said about looking at things he quickly sat down and glanced at the rest of the room. It was bright white at the top with deep purple at the bottom, and there were white leather couches. What was strange, though, was that there were loads of kids toys lying around.

Suddenly he heard the door bang shut and voices in the hall. He strained his ears to hear them.

'Okay Kai, you have to go and play in your room for a little while, okay?'

'But I want to be with you!'

'Mummy's busy now, you can come out in a bit.'

_Did she just say 'mummy'? No, she couldn't have._ Thoughts were racing through Shikamaru's head. _Mummy? It would make sense, with the pictures and toys, but Ino? No. No!_

The door opened and Ino came in and sat next to him. Before he could say anything…

'If you are going to come to my house you have to know something, but you can't tell anybody else, okay? Nobody, not even your parents or best friend.'

'Okay…what is it?'

'I have a son.'

'What?' He had expected this, but still.

'I have a one-year old boy called Kai. Would you like to see him?'

'Okay.'

'Kai! You can come in now!'

Shikamaru watched as the little boy from the photos came through the door and sat on Ino's lap.

'Kai, this is Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru, this is Kai. Sweetie, say hi to Shikamaru!'

'Hi Shikmru.'

'Sorry, he can't say names properly. Do you mind if he calls you Shika?'

'No, not at all.'

'Thanks. Honey, say Shi-ka.'

'Shita.'

'No, Shi-KA.'

'Shia.'

'Shi'

'Shi'

'ka.'

'ta.'

'Okay Shikamaru, I think he wants you to be called Shita.'

'It's okay, I don't mind. My little sister used to call me Shi-Shi.' (A/N: I got this because I used to call my sister Sheh-Sheh, and Michaela couldn't say 'k' when she was little.)

'You probably think I'm some kind of slut who'll do it with anyone, don't you.'

'No, I don't think that!'

'It wasn't like that with Kankuro. He was sweet and smart and we were going to get married in April…'

Ino started crying and hugging Kai.

'What happened?' Shikamaru asked softly.

'He died on a mission a few months ago.' Ino buried her face in her son's hair and continued crying.

'It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.'

'No, no, I'm okay.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah.' Ino replied, wiping her eyes.

'So is that why you moved to Konoha?'

'Yeah, I wanted to get away from Suna. Everyone though I was a slut, getting pregnant at 16, and once Kankuro was gone I started getting hate mail, even though Kai's uncle is the Kazekage.'

'Pandie-bear!'

'Yes honey, uncle pandie-bear. I've had to stop bringing him to important parties because of that.' Ino laughed.

'Wait, you mean Gaara of the Sand is your brother-in-law?'

'He would have been, yeah. Why, is that important?'

'No, it's just that Gaara and Temari are great friends of mine…Wait, so it was that Kankuro who was Kai's father?'

'Yes. To be honest, that was why I chose to move to Konoha. Kankuro always spoke of his friends here and I wanted to meet them. I also wanted to learn more of Uchiha Itachi.'

'Why do you want to know of Itachi?'

'I swore to kill him when I learned of Kankuro's death. He took my fiancé's life, and I shall take his.'

'I know where you can find out about him, but you might have to tell someone else about Kai.'

'Where?'

'You mean who: Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother and the only survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre.'

'Can I trust him?'

'Yeah, he doesn't talk to people so much.'

* * *

Shikamaru knocked on the imposing mansion door as Ino took Kai out of the car and put some of his things in a bag. The door opened to reveal Sasuke standing in his jeans and no shirt. 

'Hey, can we come in?' Shikamaru asked.

'Now?'

'Um, yeah, the kid didn't want to get in the car.'

'Kid?'

'Yeah, that's kinda what we need to talk about.'

'Wait, do you have a kid?'

'No, no, not me.'

'Yeah….um, Sakura's here right now. Whatever it is, can she know?'

'Yeah, she knows already.' Ino joined the conversation with a squirming Kai in her arms.

'Okay, um, go in there and sit down.'

'Sasuke-kun! Are you coming back?'

'Did we interrupt something?' Ino asked, noting Sasuke's lack of shirt, and the fact that Sakura was upstairs.

'No, it's okay, let me just get Sakura. Go sit in there, okay?'

'Sure.' Taking Kai's bag, Ino stepped inside the house and made her way to the sitting room with Shikamaru following close behind.

* * *

(With Sasuke and Sakura upstairs) 

'Who was it?'

'Shikamaru and Ino with some kid.'

'Oh, yay! Kai's here!' Sakura started to run towards the stairs.

'Don't you want these?' Sasuke asked, holding up Sakura's bra and t-shirt.

'Well, yeah, they might be useful.' Sakura said while taking them from Sasuke. 'Don't you want a shirt?'

'Yeah, I suppose I should.' Sasuke said, and he pulled on a plain black t-shirt. 'Come on, let's go downstairs.

* * *

(With Shikamaru, Ino and Kai before Sasuke and Sakura come down) 

'So…are we the only people in Konoha who know about Kai?'

'Yeah, some of the teachers know because it's in my file, but that's it.'

'Why does Sakura already know?'

'Well, I've known her forever and it's kinda hard to say you're not pregnant with a nine month bulge.'

'Yeah, that would be pretty hard.'

'Mummy! Hungy!'

'Honey, you have to wait 'till we get home. Mummy can't feed you now.'

'Hungy now!'

'Shikamaru, do you mind if I feed him?'

'No, why would I?'

'Okay, thanks.' Ino said and began to unbutton her shirt. 'Come on Kai.' Lifting Kai onto her lap, she began to feed him.

Shikamaru was beginning to feel very awkward and was very happy when Sasuke and Sakura entered the room. Ino looked up.

'Oh, sorry, Kai was hungry.' She said, slightly embarrassed at the fact that two people she hardly knew had seen her breasts (Sakura had seen her feeding Kai before).

Upon entering the room, Sasuke had started coughing loudly and had walked out again almost immediately. Shikamaru took this as a great opportunity to leave.

'I'm gonna go see if Sasuke is alright, okay?' Not waiting for an answer, he hurridly left the room, frighteningly quickly for such a lazy guy.

'Honestly, you'd think they'd never seen boobs before!' Sakura said, sitting down on the couch. 'So, why are you here?'

'I want to find out more about Uchiha Itachi and I figured Sasuke would know the most.'

'Okay, so why does Shikamaru know about Kai?'

'Kakashi-sensai assigned him to be me tutor, so he had to find out.'

(in the kitchen with the guys)

* * *

Okay, so I'm assuming that's not just some random kid.' Sasuke said. 

'Nope. Ino has a son, and guess who the dad is?'

'Who? Please tell me it's not you.'

'No, it's not me, but it is one of our friends.'

'Right…he kinda looks like Gaara. Did they let that nutcase have kids?'

'No, but you're getting close.'

'Kankuro?'

'Yeah. Ino was that girl he kept going on about.'

'Yeah, but he never said she was pregnant!'

'Well it's kinda hard to go up to your friends and be like 'Hi, I'm not going to be seeing you so much because my girlfriend is pregnant', isn't it?'

'Yeah, I guess. So, why are you here?'

'Well, you know Kankuro died a couple of months back?' Shikamaru said.

'Yeah,'

'Well, it turns out that your bastard of a brother killed him, so I figured you could tell Ino more about him.'

Just then Sakura walked in.

'Okay guys, Ino's finished feeding Kai. You can come in now!'

* * *

(after Ino explained about Kai and stuff) 

'So basically, I plan to kill your brother.' She ended.

'Well, I understand, but you can't.'

'And why not?'

'Because ever since I was 8 and he killed my entire clan it has been my goal in life to kill him.'

'Well you have competition now.'

* * *

(2 months later) 

'Thank you. Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke and Sakura, Tsunade would like to see you all in the Hokage Tower. Can you come here quickly first Ino?'

'Hai Kakashi-sensai.' Ino said, thrilled to be missing the test that she hadn't studied for (Shikamaru isn't a great tutor).

'Ino, Tsunade said – Naruto get off the table! – that Kai has been brought to Temari's house already, so don't be worried.'

'Oh, okay, thanks. By the way, Naruto's on the table again.' Ino said, smiling as she heard Kakashi chasing Naruto.

'So what did Kakashi want?' Sakura asked.

'Oh, just to tell me that Kai is with Temari, so I shouldn't be worried.'

'Okay.'

* * *

(at the Hokage Tower) (A/N: Michaela said that sounded like the hideaway for some crapass super-villian.) 

'You can go in now, Tsunade's on the computer.'

'Go-Go Kage-Rangers! Mighty Morphing Kage-Rangerrrrrs! Hehe, guys look what somebody made! It's called Naruto the Abridged Series (A/N: this actually exists, search for it on YouTube, it's hilarious), it's really funny!'

'Tsunade, have you been drinking again?' Sakura asked her former sensei.

'NOOOO.' Tsunade said, while pushing empty sake bottles onto the floor.

'So, why did you want us?' Sasuke asked.

'Itachi has been seen somewhere or another and I need more sake.'

'Okay Tsunade, where is Itachi, then more sake, yes?' Sakura said, a full sake bottle in her hand.

'Where did Sakura get that sake?' Sasuke asked Ino.

'I don't know.'

'Near Konoha, by the gates.' Tsunade reached for the sake like a baby for its bottle.

'Wait. Now, what are we meant to do?'

'Kill him and friends. SAKE!' Tsunade said, clutching the bottle like a long-lost friend.

'So, we have to go and kill Itachi and any friends.' Shikamaru whispered from the shadows.

'Yes.' Sakura whispered.

'Yes.' Sasuke whispered.

Ino took another look at the picture in the silver locket around her neck. 'Yes.' She whispered.

* * *

(I can't be bothered to explain the fight, so.) 

'Don't kill me,' Itachi spat. 'Your entire life you aspired to kill me. If you kill me now, you will have nothing to live for and you will wither and die.'

'No, unlike you I made something of my life. I didn't let death overcome me. Ino, do it now.' At Sasuke's word Ino threw a kunai directly at Itachi's heart.'

'I want you to know what it is to die alone, deserted by those you call friends. You shall rot in hell with the spirits of our family torturing you.'

Itachi let out a final breath and died. Sasuke was satisfied he had heard his words, and he severed the head and set the corpse alight.

'The head of a traitor.' Sasuke said. Leaving Itachi's head on Tsunade's desk, he poofed away.

'Damn it Sasuke, you got blood on the keyboard!' Tsunade yelled after him.

* * *

(3 weeks later) 

'Come on Ino, ever since we killed Itachi all you've done is sit at home with Kai.' Sakura moaned. 'You are coming to the karaoke bar with us, and you are wearing this.' Sakura held up a skimpy purple dress.

'I can't wear that Sakura! I don't have the stomach for it, or the boobs. I have given birth to and breast-fed that little ball of energy.' She said, pointing to Kai.

'I don't want excuses. You are coming out and you are wearing this. Now, go get changed. Shikamaru won't notice you if you wear that.' Sakura said, pointing to the jeans and purple jumper Ino was wearing.

'And who said I want Shikamaru to notice me?' Ino said, taking the dress.

'I've seen the way you look at him, and he does it to you too, you know.'

'He does?' I mean, I don't look at him.'

'Ha! Now, go get changed.'

'Wow, look at Ino.'

'I know you like her, Sakura told me.'

'I don't!' Shikamaru protested.

'You do.'

* * *

(after a few drinks) 

'Ino, your turn! Excuse me, she wants to go next! Yamanaka Ino!' Sakura shouted.

'Sakura, no!'

'Yes, you sing too good not to go up! Come on, for meeee!' Sakura said.

'Fine, I will go, but you owe me.'

'Hi, um, I would like to dedicate this song to two people: one who isn't with us anymore and one that I hope feels the same way about me as I do about him.' Ino said, smiling at Shikamaru.

The music started and Ino began to sing.

'I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.'

Ino held the locket around her neck but looked straight at Shikamaru.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.'

As the music played Ino made her way to the edge of the stage and sat down on it.

'Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.'

Shikamaru stood up.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.'

He took Ino's hand.

'And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.'

He kissed Ino's cheek.

'Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.'

He hugged her.

'I want you in my life.'

'I'm in it.' He whispered.

The music played and the song remained unfinished as Shikamaru kissed Ino, putting the microphone on the floor.

* * *

(one year later) 

Ino put down the scissors and slid the picture into her locket…

_Shikamaru holding Kai, with Ino sitting next to him in one side._

_Ino holding Kai with Kankuro sitting next to her on the other side._

The three men in her life, together at last.

* * *

Woo! Done! I like this, it was gonna be really different but then I started listening to this song and changed it. 

If you like this song, have a cookie.

If you hadn't heard this song but like it now, have 2 cookies.

As always R&R please!

* * *

Sentences I really wanted to use but didn't because the story would be CRAZY…….. 

Ino cried as Kai jumped out the window.

Everybody died as Ino snogged Kakashi.

'Why the hell is Sakura naked?'

'Shikamaru, you have no shoes on.'

'Sakura hand me my wig. …..that's a chicken.'

Itachi: I love you Sasuke!

Sasuke: I love you Itachi!

Both: HUG!

AND THEN THEY ALL JUMPED OFF A CLIFF AND DIED THE END.


End file.
